thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
ศันสนีย์ ติณห์กีรดีศ
150px |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = ศัน |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = พี่ศัน, น้าศัน |เกิด = 22 พฤษภาคม |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = Rec, Dex, Tiga, ช่อง 9 และ อื่นๆ |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = ไทนากะ ริทสึ - เค-อง! ก๊วนดนตรีแป๋วแหวว รีบอร์น - ครูพิเศษจอมป่วน รีบอร์น! ชิราอิ คุโรโกะ - เรลกัน แฟ้มลับคดีวิทยาศาสตร์ ซาโตชิ - โปเกม่อน |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2543 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px}} ศันสนีย์ ติณห์กีรดีศ (ชื่อเล่น: ศัน) เป็นนักพากย์หญิงชาวไทย ซึ่งปัจจุบันได้มาพากย์เสียงให้กับหลายค่าย เซ่น ทีไอจีเอ, Dex, ไทยพีบีเอส และ ช่อง 9 ผลงานเด่นในอนิเมะได้แก่ ชิราอิ คุโรโก ใน'' '' ไทนากะ ริทสึ ใน และ ใน'' '' (ตั้งแต่ภาค แบล็คแอนด์ไวท์) นอกจากนี้ยังเป็นหนึ่งในผู้ร่วมพากย์กับทีมโฟกัส (ในอดีต) ผลงาน การ์ตูน *รักสุดเพี้ยนของยัยเกรียนหลุดโลก ปี 1-2 Chuunibyo Demo Koi ga Shitai! และภาค Ren (REC) พากย์เป็น ทาคานาชิ ริกะ *เมไจ: อะลาดินผจญภัย ปี 1-2 Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic และ Magi : The Kingdom of Magic (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น มอร์เจียน่า, เร็น เกียวคุเอ็น *ฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจัญบาน Hayate the Combat Butler (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซันเซนอิง นากิ, คัตสึระ ยูคิจิ, คิจิมะ ซากิ, คุเระซาโตะ ชิอง *บรินฮิวด์ เกมล่าแม่มดทมิฬ Brynhildr in the Darkness (REC) พากย์เป็น คุโรฮะ เนโกะ/คุโรเนโกะ *เวิร์กกิ้ง!! ปิ้งรักสาวนักเสิร์ฟ Working! (DEX) พากย์เป็น ทาเนะชิมะ โปปุระ, ทาคานาชิ อิซึมิ *คุณหนูปากร้ายxจิ้งจอกปีศาจ Inu x Boku SS (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิราคิอิน ริริจิโยะ *อาโนะฮานะ : ดอกไม้ มิตรภาพ และความทรงจำ Anohana (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฮอนมะ เมโกะ (เม็นมะ) *อนาเธอร์ Another (DEX) พากย์เป็น มิซากิ เมย์ *บันทึกมรณะ เกมล่าท้าอนาคต Future Diary / Mirai Nikki (DEX) พากย์เป็น อามาโนะ ยูกิเทรุ, มิคามิ ไอ *เลิฟไลฟ์! ปฏิบัติการไอดอลจำเป็น Love Live! School Idol Project (DEX) พากย์เป็น โคซากะ โฮโนกะ *เอเคบี ซีโร่โฟร์ตี้เอท AKB0048 (DEX) พากย์เป็น โมโตมิยะ นางิสะ (มาเอดะ อั๊ตสึโกะ #14), "โทโมะจิน" อิตาโนะ โทโมมิ #11 (อิตาโนะ โทโมโยะ) *ซีเล็คเตอร์ Selector infected Wixoss (DEX) พากย์เป็น โคมินาโตะ รูโกะ, ปิรูลูก้า, เอลโดร่า *ดิจิตอลเลดี้ Chobit (ทีมโฟกัส) พากย์เป็น ซี *นารูโตะ โบรูโตะ เดอะมูฟวี่ ตํานานใหม่สายฟ้าสลาตัน Boruto: Naruto The Movie (REC) พากย์เป็น อุจิฮะ ซาราดะ *คิบะ ศึกอภินิหารข้ามภพ Kiba (Rose) พากย์เป็น โรยา, ชาคีริ, มีอา *ชมรมคนไร้เพื่อน Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาชิวาซากิ เซนะ(ยัยเนื้อ) *Cross Fight B-Daman (Rose, DisneyXD) พากย์เป็น ริวงะซากิ ทาเครุ *ครอสเกม เกมรักหัวใจ คูณ 2 Cross Game (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซึกิชิมะ อาโอบะ *เดียร์ส อลวนรักจากฟากฟ้า DearS (i-Berry) พากย์เป็น เร็น,คิ *จอมโจรคิด บุรุษรัตติกาล/จอมโจรอัจฉริยะ Magic Kaito (TMS Ent.) และ Magic Kaito 1412 (A-1 Picture) (TIGA) พากย์เป็น นาคาโมริ อาโอโกะ *ฮันเตอร์ x ฮันเตอร์ Hunter x Hunter (2011) (Rose) พากย์เป็น กอร์น ฟรีคส์ *ไดโนคิง ราชันย์พันธุ์ไดโนเสาร์ Dinosaur King (Rose) พากย์เป็น โคได ริวตะ *Live on Card Liver (Rose) พากย์เป็น อามาโอะ ทาเครุ *ผึ้งจดหมาย Letter Bee (Rose) พากย์เป็น แลค ซีอิ้ง *หุ่นเหล็กสายฟ้าบีดาแมน ภาคตำนานเปลวอัคคี B-Daman Fire Spirits (Rose) พากย์เป็น ยามาโตะ *เจ้าหนูปรมาณู Astro Boy (Rose) พากย์เป็น อะตอม *บลีช เทพมรณะ Bleach (พากย์แทน) (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุจิกิ ลูเคีย (ตั้งแต่ภาคอารันคาร์) *แฟรี่เทล ศึกจอมเวทอภินิหาร Fairy Tail (Rose,MCOTปี2 แทนวิภาดา จตุยศพร) พากย์เป็น เวนดี้ มาร์เวล(Rose), ลูซี่ ฮาร์ทฟิเลีย(MCOT), เอลซ่า สการ์เล็ต(ปี2,Rose, แทนณัฐฐา หิรัญสถิตย์), ลิซาน่า สตราอุส(MCOT) *เบลเซบับ เด็กพันธุ์นรกสั่งลุย Beelzebub (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไคเซอร์ เดอ เอมเพอราน่า เบลเซบับ ที่ 4 (เบล), เนเนะ โอโมริ, ยูกะ ฮานาซาวะ *ผ่าพิภพไททัน Attack on Titan (REC) พากย์เป็น อาร์มิน อัลเรลโรส, คริสต้า เลนส์ *ปฏิวัติหัตถ์ราชัน Guilty Crown (Rose) พากย์เป็น เมนโจ ฮาเระ, สึงุมิ *พิชิตรัก พิทักษ์โลก Date A Live (Rose) พากย์เป็น มุราซาเมะ เรเนะ, โยชิน่อน, ยามาบุกิ ไอ *ฝ่าวิกฤตพิชิตกาลเวลา Steins;Gate (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิอินะ มายูริ *จักรกลปฏิวัติ วาลเวรฟ Valvrave the Liberator (REC) พากย์เป็น มิโนมิยะ ทาคาฮิ, ครีมฮิลด์ *กัปตันเอิร์ธ หุ่นรบพิทักษ์โลก Captain Earth (REC) พากย์เป็น โยมัตซึริ ซึบากิ, ไอ *สาวเรียวกังหัวใจเกินร้อย Hanasaku Iroha (REC) พากย์เป็น วาคุระ ยูอินะ, ชิจิมะ ซุอิ, วาจิมะ โทโมเอะ *หนุ่มสามัญกับสาวหลุดโลก Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko (Rose) พากย์เป็น มิฟูเนะ ริวโกะ *นักเขียนสุดป่วนกับผู้ช่วยสุดแก่น Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to (REC) พากย์เป็น คุโรอิ เซนะ *คนลึกไขปริศนาลับ Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (Rose) พากย์เป็น เมย์ลิน, อลิซาเบธ มิดฟอร์ด *นูระหลานจอมภูต Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (Rose) พากย์เป็น เคย์คะอิน ยูระ, มากิ ซาโอริ, นูระ วาคานะ, นัตโตะ *เซเว่นโกสต์ 07-Ghost (Rose) พากย์เป็น ลิเบลล์, ราเซ็ท *ไฟเบรน ไขปริศนาเกมเทวะ Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (Rose) พากย์เป็น คิวบิก กาลัวส์, ไอริ มิซึทานิ *อามากามิ เอสเอส อุบัติรักวันคริสต์มาส Amagami SS (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทาจิบานะ มิยะ, นากาตะ ซาเอะ, ฮิบะ มานากะ *ซากุระโซว หอพักสร้างฝัน The Pet Girl of Sakurasou (Rose) พากย์เป็น ริตา เอนส์เวิร์ธ *หวานใจกับนายตัวป่วน Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun / My Little Monster (Rose) พากย์เป็น นิโนมิยะ ซาเอโกะ *น้องสาวของผมไม่น่ารักขนาดนั้นหรอก Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทามุระ มานามิ, คานาตะ คุรุสุ *ฉันนี่ล่ะพ่อบ้าน Mayo Chiki! (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซาคามาจิ คุเรฮะ *ผู้กล้าซึนซ่าส์กับจอมมารสู้ชีวิต Hataraku Maousama! / The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซาซากิ ชิโฮะ *พี่แล้วทำไมถ้าใจอยากจะรัก Onii-chan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne! (Rose) พากย์เป็น กินเบ ฮารุโอมิ ซาวาตาริ *บาสใสวัยซน! Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไอริ คาชิอิ *จิฮายะ กลอนรักพิชิตใจเธอ/จิฮายะฟุรุ Chihayafuru (Rose) พากย์เป็น อ.มิยะอุจิ, ยามาโมโตะ ยูมิ (อดีต ควีน) *สตาร์ไดรเวอร์: ทาคุโตะผู้เจิดจรัส Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชินนาดะ เบนิโอะ, วาตานาเบะ คานาโกะ *ปริศนาความทรงจำ Hyouka (Rose) พากย์เป็น โอเรกิ โทโมเอะ *เค K (REC) พากย์เป็น แอนนา คุชินะ, อินาบะ สึมิกะ, ซากุระ อาซามะ *บุปผาซามูไร ผ่าตำนานนักรบชินเซ็น Hakuouki (Rose) พากย์เป็น เซ็นฮิเมะ *เสี้ยวตำนานรักเจ้าหญิงสีชาด Hiiro No Kakera (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฟิโอนา อาชิอุมะ, อาเรีย โรเซนเบิร์ก, เวียร์ *สายเลือดล่าสังหาร The Severing Crime Edge (Rose) พากย์เป็น เบียวอิงซากะ โฮโกะ, อุบุซาโตะ นิกิ *นางฟ้าศาสตรา Busou Shinki (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮินะ/สตราฟ *เทพธิดาฝ่ามิติโลกแห่งเกม Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation (Rose) พากย์เป็น บลังค์, ไอเอฟ *สงครามจักรกล มนตรา ราตรี Unbreakable Machine Doll (REC) พากย์เป็น อาจารย์คิมเบอร์ลีย์, อาคาบาเนะ นาเดชิโกะ, คาริวไซ โชโกะ *สามนางฟ้า ผ่าโลกนิวเคลียร์ Coppelion (REC) พากย์เป็น คาวาบาตะ ยูกิโกะ *ศึกการ์ดป่วน ก๊วนสาวน้อย Fantasista Doll (REC) พากย์เป็น ซาซาระ, อุโนะ มิโคโตะ, โอฟิเลีย *รับน้องกระต่ายซักแก้วมั้ยคะ! Is The Order a Rabbit? (REC) พากย์เป็น จิโนะ คาฟู *บราเธอร์ คอนฟลิค Brother Conflict (REC) *ชมรมคนรักแว่น Meganebu (REC) *โปเกมอน (ไดมอน แอนด์ เพิร์ล) ศึกกาแล็คติกทีม Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Truevisions/MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ซาโตชิ *โปเกมอน แบล็ค แอนด์ ไวท์ (เบสต์ วิช) Pokémon Black & White (Best Wishes!) (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ซาโตชิ *โปเกมอน เอ็กซ์วาย และ โปเกมอน เอ็กซ์วายแซด (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ซาโตชิ *โปเกม่อน เดอะ มูฟวี่ : อภิมหาศึกฮูปาถล่มโลก Pokémon The Movie : Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ซาโตชิ *โปเกม่อน เดอะ มูฟวี่ : โวเคเนียน กับจักรกลปริศนา มาเกียนา Pokémon The Movie : Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ซาโตชิ *โปเกมอน ซัน แอนด์ มูน (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ซาโตชิ *โปเกม่อน เดอะ มูฟวี่ : ฉันเลือกนาย Pokémon The Movie : I Choose You! (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ซาโตชิ *โนเกม โนไลฟ์ No Game No Life (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฟิลด์ นีร์วาเลน, จิบริล *คานัน Canaan (Rose) พากย์เป็น หยุ่นหยุ่น, นัตสึเมะ ยูริ *สเก็ต ดานซ์ Sket Dance (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาซาฮินะ คิคุโน, ทาคาฮาชิ ชิอากิ *แบล็ค ร็อค ชูตเตอร์ Black Rock Shooter (Rose) พากย์เป็น อิริโนะ ซายะ *ประกายใสวัยฝัน Kiniro Mosaic (REC) พากย์เป็น อิโนคุมะ โยโกะ, อิโนคุมะ โคตะ *โกลเด้น ไทม์ Golden Time (REC) พากย์เป็น ซาโอะ *จอมนางอหังการโอดะ โนบุนะ The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (REC) พากย์เป็น ฮาชิสุกะ โกเอม่อน, อาเคจิ จูเบย์ มิตสึฮิเดะ *องค์ชายจิตป่วนกับน้องเหมียวยิ้มยาก Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko (REC) พากย์เป็น เอมานูเอล่า พอลลาลอร่า (เอมิ), ไมมากิ มาอิ, แม่อาซึกิ, ซึซึคาคุชิ สึบาซะ *จิ้งจอกเย็นชากับสาวซ่าเทพจำเป็น Kamisama Kiss (REC) พากย์เป็น นารุคามิ *พลีสทีชเชอร์ สอนนักรักซะ Please Teacher! (i-Berry) พากย์เป็น เฮริคาว่า โคอิชิ *ร็อคแมนเอ็กเซ่ (วิซเน็ทเวิร์ค) พากย์เป็น ร็อคแมน *ชานะ นักรบเนตรอัคคี ปึ 1 Shakugan no Shana SS1 (Amigo) พากย์เป็น โยชิดะ คาซึมิ *เนตรเพลิงชานะ ปึ 2-3 Shakugan no Shana SS2-3 (Rose) พากย์เป็น มาเจอรี่ ดอว์, ทานากะ เอตะ, โองาตะ มาตาเกะ *ซูเปอร์โรบอทวอร์ส Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation (DEX) พากย์เป็น โคบายาชิ อายะ, ซีโอลล่า ชไวเซอร์ *สงครามล้างเผ่าพันธุ์มนุษย์จักรกล Appleseed (ไทก้า) พากย์เสียงของ อาธีน่า อเรโอส *อิทธิฤทธิ์พิชิตมายา MAR Heaven (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น สโนว์, โคยูกิ *โชเน็น อนเมียวจิ จอมเวทปราบมาร (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น โคจิน *High School of the Dead (DEX) พากย์เป็น ทาคากิ ซายะ , มาริคาว่า ชิซึกะ *เซนต์เซย์ย่า Saint Seiya (Cartoon Inter) พากย์เป็น โอปิวคุส ไชน่า, คิกิ, โพลาริส ฮิลด้า *กันดั้ม 0080 Gundam 0080 War in the Pocket (DEX) พากย์เป็น อัลเฟรด อิซุรุฮะ (อัล) *กันดั้มเอจ Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (DEX) พากย์เป็น เอมิลี่ อามอนด์/อาซุโนะ, เดซิล *กันดั้มบิลด์ไฟท์เตอร์ Gundam Build Fighters (DEX) พากย์เป็น อิโอริ เซย์ *กันดั้มบิลด์ไฟท์เตอร์ ไทรย์ Gundam Build Fighters TRY (DEX) พากย์เป็น คามิกิ มิไร, ซาคาชิตะ โยมิ, ชิกิ โทชิยะ, คิจิม่า เซีย *กันดั้มบิลด์ ไดฟเวอร์ Gundam Build Diverrs (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฮิดากะ ยูคิโอะ/ยุกกี้ *กัมดั้ม G โนะ เรคอนกิสต้า Gundam: G no Reconguista (DEX) พากย์เป็น ราไรยะ แมนเดย์ *บ้านนี้ต้องมีเหมียว Chi's Sweet Home และ Chi's New Address (DEX) พากย์เป็น แม่ *กันบัสเตอร์ Gunbuster (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยุงก์ ฟรอยด์, คาชิฮาระ, คิมิโกะ อาคามิ *กันบัสเตอร์ 2:ไดบัสเตอร์ Gunbuster 2:Diebuster (DEX) พากย์เป็น จิโกะ *ยูเรก้า เซเว่น Eureka Seven (DEX) พากย์เป็น เกเจ็ท, เมเทอร์, อาเนโมเน่, อาเกฮา สควอด, เรย์ บีนส์ *บลูดราก้อน ศึกอภินิหารมังกรสีน้ำเงิน Blue Dragon (TIGA) พากย์เป็น บูเก้, จิโร่ *มือปราบ ป่วนมาร (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ซากาโมโต้ เรียวโนสุเกะ *XXXโฮลิค (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น มารุ, ตัวประกอบในเรื่อง *สาวน้อยจอมเวท นาโนฮะ Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ยางามิ ฮายาเตะ, ทาคามาจิ นาโนฮะ(Vivid), แลนส์เตอร์ ทีอาน่า, รู ลุช คาโร, ซิกนัม, เวนดี้ *อินุยาฉะ เปลวเพลิงแห่งเกาะลี้ลับ (ไทก้า) *อีวานเกเลียน (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น อิคาริ ชินจิ (ตั้งแต่ภาค 1.0 กำเนิดใหม่วันพิพากษา) *บาคุกัน (ตั้งแต่ปี 2) Bakugan (DEX) พากย์เป็น มารุคุระ โจจิ (มารุโจ), จูลี่ เฮย์วาร์ด(เดกซ์), มิเลน *มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อย พริตตี้เคียว แม็กซ์ฮาร์ท Futari wa Pretty Cure (ช่อง9 , DEX) พากย์เป็น โปรุน *มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อยพริตตี้เคียว ปี 4 และ ปี 5 Yes! PreCure 5 / Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo (MCOT) พากย์เป็น อาคิโมโตะ โคมาจิ / เคียวมินท์(ช่วงแรก) *มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อยพริตตี้เคียว ปี 6 (เฟรช พริตตี้เคียว) Fresh! Precure (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ซิฟฟอน, จิเนน มิยูกิ *มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อยพริตตี้เคียว ปี 7 (ฮาร์ตแคช พริตตี้เคียว) Heart Catch Precure! (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น สึคิคาเงะ ยูริ / เคียวมูนไลน์, ซีเพร, คุโรดะ รูมิโกะ, ชิคุ นานามิ *มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อยพริตตี้เคียว ปี 8 (สวีต พริตตี้เคียว) Suite Precure (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ชิราบะ อาโกะ/เคียวมิวส์ *ทามาก็อตจิ Tamagotchi! (แทนอรุณี นันทิวาส) (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น มากิโกะ *เจ้าหนูนักซิ่งสิงภูเขา Idaten Jump (Rose) พากย์เป็น ยามาโตะ อายูมิ *อวตาร กำเนิดตำนานธาตุทั้ง 4 Avatar the Last Airbender (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ท็อบ, ไดลี *โทริโกะ ยอดคนเปิปพิศดาร Toriko (Rose, DEX(Movie)) พากย์เป็น โคมัตสึ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า Inazuma Eleven (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไรมง นัตสึมิ(ปี2), เมงาเนะ คาเครุ(ปี2), โคงูเระ ยูยะ, อุสึโนะมิยะ โทรามารุ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า GO! (ภาคโครโนสโตน) Inazuma Eleven GO! (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น มัทสึคาเซะ เทนมะ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า Go กาแล็กซี่ Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น มัทสึคาเซะ เทนมะ, คุโรซากิ มาโกโตะ *อินุยาฉะ เทพอสูรจิ้งจอกเงิน Inuyasha (MCOT Family) พากย์เป็น ซังโกะ, ริน *ซานต้าบ๊องต้องเป็นเธอ! Itsudatte My Santa! (เดกซ์) พากย์เป็น ไมไม, โนเอล *ดราก้อนบอล (เด็กซ์) พากย์เป็น บลูม่า(ตั้งแต่ตอนที่133) , คุริริน(ตั้งแต่ตอนที่133) , ยาจิโรเบ้(ตั้งแต่ตอนที่133) *ดราก้อนบอล Z (เด็กซ์) พากย์เป็น บลูม่า , ปูอัล , เด็นเด้ , หมายเลข 18 , บีเดล , ทรังคส์(ตอนเด็ก) *ดราก้อนบอล จีที (เดกซ์) พากย์เป็น บลูม่า, ปัง *ดราก้อนบอล Z KAI (Right ฺBeyond) พากย์เป็น บลูม่า , เด็นเด้ , หมายเลข 18 *คุณครูจอมเวท เนกิมะ! Negima! Magister Negi Magi (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยูกิฮิโระ อายากะ, คุกิมิยะ มาโดกะ, ซากุระซากิ เซ็ตซึนะ (ในภาคเนกิมะ!?), อัลเบิร์ต คาโมมิล (คาโม)(ปี 1) *ยูเรก้า เซเว่น (เดกซ์) พากย์เป็น กิดเก็ท, อาเนโมเน่ *โค้ด กีอัส ภาคการปฏิวัติของลูลูช Code Geass (DEX) พากย์เป็น นานาลี่ วี บริทาเนีย, เซซิล ครูมี่, นีน่า ไอน์สไตน์, รัคชาตะ, สุราเมงิ คางุยะ,อาเนีย อัลสไตร์ม,นางิสะ ชิบะ,วีทู,โดโรเธีย แอนร์สท *โค๊ด กีอัส: อากิโตะ ผู้ถูกเนรเทศ Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (DEX) พากย์เป็น แอนนา เคลมเมนท์, โคล วิงเกล, ซาร่า เดนซ์, เคท โนวัค *อภินิหารหุ่นทะลวงสวรรค์ กุเร็นลากันน์ Gurren Lagann (DEX) พากย์เป็น คิยารุ, ดาร์รี่ *กันดั้มดับเบิลโอ Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (เดกซ์) พากย์เป็น มารีน่า อิสมาอิล, เฟลท์ เกรซ, เคที่ มาเนกิ้น, รีเจนเน่ เรเจนต้า *แฟลชแดชดริฟท์สายฟ้า Flash and Dash (DEX) พากย์เป็น เซลลี่, โอเชียน, ทอมมี่ *Blazing Teens 3 (DEX) พากย์เป็น เคน, แซนดี้, ดีแลน *เค-อง! ก๊วนดนตรีแป๋วแหวว K-On! (DEX) พากย์เป็น ไทนากะ ริทสึ *เค-อง! ก๊วนดนตรีแป๋วแหวว เดอะ มูฟวี่ K-On! The Movies (J-Bics) พากย์เป็น นากาโนะ อาซึสะ, มานาเบะ โนโดกะ *โทระโดระ! ยายเสือใสกับนายหน้าโหด Toradora! (DEX) พากย์เป็น คาวาชิมะ อามิ, โคอิงาคุโบะ ยูริ *บาเคโมโนกาตาริ ปกรณัมของเหล่าภูต Bakemonogatari (DEX) พากย์เป็น มาโยอิ ฮาจิคุจิ, เซ็นโกคุ นาเดโกะ *อินเดกซ์ คัมภีร์คาถาต้องห้าม To Aru Majutsu No Index (DEX) พากย์เป็น ชิราอิ คุโรโกะ, เมโกะ อาริสะ, สึคุโยมิ โคโมเอะ, ลาส ออเดอร์ *เรลกัน แฟ้มลับคดีวิทยาศาสตร์ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (DEX) พากย์เป็น ชิราอิ คุโรโกะ, สึคุโยมิ โคโมเอะ, แดร์สติน่า คิฮาระ ไลฟ์ไลน์, สึจิมิคาโดะ ไมกะ *คาตานากาตาริ ตำนานรักดาบเทวะ Katanagatari (DEX) พากย์เป็น อิเตโซระ โคนายูกิ, เจ้าหญิงฮิเตอิ, มานิวะ เพนกิน *หนีตายนรกเดินดิน Highschool of the Dead (DEX) พากย์เป็น มาริคาว่า ชิซึกะ *ซัมเมอร์ วอร์ส Summer Wars (DEX) พากย์เป็น อิเคซะวะ คาซุมะ, ชิโนฮาระ ยุกิโกะ, จินโนะอุจิ มาริโกะ, จินโนะอุจิ โนริโกะ, จินโนะอุจิ ชิงโงะ *แองเจิลบีทส์! แผนพิชิตนางฟ้า Angel Beats! (DEX) พากย์เป็น ทาจิบานะ คานาเดะ(แองเจิล), โอยามะ, มิยูกิ อิริเอะ, ยุย *วันๆ ของพวกผมก็งี้แหละ Daily Lives of High School Boys (DEX) พากย์เป็น นาโกซัง, พี่สาวโมโตฮารุ *เซเคร็ด เซเว่น ศึกสัตตศิลาศักดิ์สิทธิ์ Sacred Seven (DEX) พากย์เป็น อิโตะ วาคานะ *ชมรมหุ่นยนตร์พิทักษ์โลก Robotics;Notes (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฟุรุโกโอริ โคนะ (โคจิโระ ฟราว), เซโนมิยะ มิซากิ, เท็นโนจิ นาเอะ *ซังกะ เรอา Sankarea (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฟุรุยะ เมโระ *ไซโคพาส ถอดรหัสล่า Psycho-Pass (DEX) พากย์เป็น คุนิซึกะ ยาโยอิ *ซัมเมอร์รักจากต่างดาว Ano Natsu de Matteru (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยามาโนะ เรมอน *ทาริ ทาริ บทเพลงบรรเลงฝัน Tari Tari (DEX) พากย์เป็น มิยาโมโตะ โคนัตสึ *สาวปิ๊ง! ซิ่งแทงค์ Girls und Panzer (DEX) พากย์เป็น อาคิยาม่า ยูคาริ *มาโอยุ จอมมารผู้กล้าจับคู่กู้โลก Maoyu (DEX) พากย์เป็น เมดพี่สาว, นักเวทหญิง *นิจิโจ สามัญขยันรั่ว My Ordinary Life / Nichijou (DEX) พากย์เป็น ไอโออิ ยูโกะ *กาลิเลอี ดอนน่า ล่าปริศนา กาลิเลโอ Galilei Donna (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฮาซึกิ เฟอร์รารี *ตลาดป่วน ก๊วนทามาโกะ Tamako Market (DEX) พากย์เป็น โทคิวะ มิโดริ, อาสะกิริ ชิโอริ, โอจิ มิจิโกะ *กะแล้วชีวิตรักวัยรุ่นของผมมันต้องไม่สดใสเลยซักนิด Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยุอิงาฮามะ ยูอิ *คุณซาซามิ@ไม่พยายามหน่อยเหรอ Sasami-san@Gambaranai (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยางามิ สึรุงิ *อีวานเกเลียน 1.11 Neon Genesis Evangelion 1.11 (TIGA) พากย์เป็น อิคาริ ชินจิ, โฮรากิ ฮิคาริ *กินทามะ Gintama (ปี 5-6 และ Movie) (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซึคุโยะ, ทามะ, คิจิมะ มาทาโกะ(Movie) *ยอดนักสืบจิ๋ว โคนัน (พากย์แทนศรีอาภา เรือนนาคตั้งแต่ปี11) (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โยชิดะ อายูมิ, โทยามะ คาซึฮะ, มิยาโมโต้ ยูมิ, โจดี้ สตาร์ลิ่ง, คุโด้ ยูกิโกะ , เซระ มาซึมิ *ยอดนักสืบจิ๋ว โคนัน Detective Conan (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ตัวละครผู้ต้องสงสัย, โมริ รัน(ชั่วคราว) *มิโกะ คนทรงหุ่นเทวะ Kannazuki No Miko (TIGA) พากย์เป็น คิซารากิ โอโตฮะ, โคโรน่า *มือปราบป่วนมาร Moeyo Ken (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ซาคาโมโตะ เคียวโนสึเกะ *Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) สัญญามรณะ ธิดาอเวจี (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โยโกะ *ไม-ฮิเมะ ศึกศาสตราเจ้าหญิงแห่งดวงดาว My-Hime (TIGA) พากย์เป็น นาโอะ ยูกิ, สุซุชิโระ ฮารุกะ, ฮาราดะ จิเอะ *ไม-โอโตเมะ ศึกอัญมณีสาวน้อยแห่งดวงดาว My-Otome (TIGA) พากย์เป็น จิเอะ ฮาลาร์ด, จูเลียต นาโอะ จาง, ฮารุกะ อาร์มิเทจ, โรซารี่ คลูเดลล์ *โรงเรียนป่วนนักเรียนเป๋อ Azumanga Daioh (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มิซูฮาระ โคโยมิ (โยมิ) *xxxโฮลิค xxxHOLiC (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โมโระ *สึบาสะ สงครามเทพข้ามมิติ Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โซมะ, สึซึรัน *บี๊ท นักล่าอสูร Beet the Vandel Buster (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ลีออน *อหังการปักษาทมิฬ karas (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ภูต, โยชิโกะ *แอร์เกียร์ ขาคู่ทะลุฟ้า Air Gear (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โนยามาโนะ ริกะ, โนยามาโนะ ชิราอุเมะ *ดี.เกรย์แมน ปี 1 D.Gray-Man SS 1 (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มิลันดา ล็อตโต้, เหม่ยหลิง, ลูลู่ เบล *แอร์ AIR (TIGA) พากย์เป็น คิริชิมะ คาโนะ *คาน่อน Kanon (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มิซากะ ชิโอริ, ไอซาวะ ยูอิจิ(เด็ก) *แคลนนาด Clannad (TIGA) พากย์เป็น อิจิโนเสะ โคโตมิ, อิบูกิ ฟูโกะ, ฟุจิบายาชิ เรียว, ซางาระ มิซาเอะ, โบตั๋น, ซูงิซากะ *รักน้องต้องมีเหมียว! Nyan Koi (TIGA) พากย์เป็น อิจิโนเสะ นางิ, โคซากะ ซูซุ, นัวร์ *เซียนเกมรักขอเป็นเทพนักจีบ The World God Only Knows (TIGA) พากย์เป็น นากางาวะ คาน่อน, คาสึกะ คุสุโนกิ *หมึกสาว! ลุยหลุดโลก Shinryaku! Ika Musume (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ไอซาว่า ทาเครุ, นางาซึกิ ซานาเอะ, ซากุระ คิโยมิ(ปี 1) *เชื่อมหัวใจ สลับร่างอลเวง Kokoro Connect (TIGA) พากย์เป็น คิริยามะ ยุย, นางาเสะ ริกะ *โซล อีทเตอร์ Soul Eater (Rose) พากย์เป็น อลิซาเบธ "ลิซ" ทอมป์สัน, โครน่า, อาสึซะ *ยูกิโอ GX (โรส) พากย์เป็น มารุฟุจิ โช , ซาโอโตเมะ เรย์(ตั้งแต่ปี2) *ยูกิโอ ZEXAL II (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น แคท , ทรี , เท็นโจ ฮารูโตะ , สึคุโมะ อาคาริ , ปอนตะ(ตอนที่133) *ยูกิโอ ARC-V (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น ยามาชิโระ ทัตสึยะ , โฮจุน มิเอรุ , อาคาบะ ฮิมิกะ *แม่มดสาวหัวใจกุ๊กกิ๊ก Sugar Sugar Rune (Rose) พากย์เป็น แบลงก้า, อากาเนะ, แอมเบิ้ล *เคโรโระ ขบวนการอ๊บอ๊บป่วนโลก Keroro Gunso (Rose) พากย์เป็น แองโกล โมอา (มัวร์), อาสึมายะ โคยูกิ *ครูพิเศษจอมป่วน รีบอร์น Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Rose, Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น รีบอร์น , ซาวาดะ นานะ (Rose) *คิราริ สาวใสหัวใจเกินร้อย Kirarin Revolution (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุโมอิ คาซุมิ, ยูกิโนะ โนเอล *เทพแห่งแหวนคาริน Kamichama Karin (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาราซึมะ คิริกะ, ซึสึเนะ *แองเจิ้ลสาวพิทักษ์จักรวาล Galaxy Angel II (Rose) พากย์เป็น นาโน-นาโน พุดดิ้ง, ฟอร์เต้ สตอลเลน, ผู้การอิซาเบลล่า *Ghost Hound 3 กล้าล่าวิญญาณ (Rose) พากย์เป็น โคโมริ ทาโร่ *นักรบเหล็กเทวะ Buso Renkin (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮายาซากะ โอกะ, อเล็กซานเดรีย, วาคามิยะ ชิซาโตะ *อสูรรับใช้ของยัยศูนย์สนิท Zero no Tsukaima (Rose) พากย์เป็น เอลิโอนอร์ (พี่สาวหลุยส์) *บีทเอ็กซ์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาเรน *มิรุโมะ ภูติจิ๋วจอมยุ่ง (โรส) พากย์เป็น มิรุโมะ *วัยรุ่นวุ่นรัก Boys Be (Rose) พากย์เป็น มิซึทานิ อาคิ *เทวดาป่วนสวรรค์แตก (โรส) พากย์เป็น ปิคจัง *เส้นทางฝันของสาวน้อยขนมหวาน Yumeiro Patissiere (Rose) พากย์สมทบ *ซุปเปอร์ หัวหน้าห้องสาวเจ้าเสน่ห์ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (Rose) พากย์เป็น เทโมโทโมะ, ซากาชิตะ ริกะ *แบทเทิล บีดาแมน Fire Spirits (โรส) พากย์เป็น ยามาโตะ ไดว่า *หุ่นเหล็กเทพพิทักษ์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ราชินี ฮิมิกะ *เจ้าหนูปรมาณู (โรส) พากย์เป็น อะตอม *เจ้าหนูสามตา (โรส) พากย์เป็น วาโต้ จิโยโกะ *ไดโนคิง ราชันย์พันธุ์ไดโนเสาร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น โคได ริวตะ *สาวน้อยกับหยาดดาวตกเจ็ดสี Nanatsuiro Drops (Rose) พากย์เป็น สึวาบูกิ มาซาฮารุ(ร่างตุ๊กตา), โคอิวาอิ ฟลอรา *วัยซนคนการ์ตูน Bakuman (ROSE) พากย์เป็น มิโยชิ คายะ, อาซึกิ มินะ, มาชิโระ คาโยโกะ *มาเรีย โฮลิค Maria Holic (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิโนจิ มัตสึริกะ, โมโมอิ ซาจิ *ลัคกี้สตาร์ Lucky Star (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮิอิรากิ คางามิ, โคงามิ อากิระ *สาวน้อยเวทมนตร์ มาโดกะ Puella Magi Madoka Magica (เดกซ์) พากย์เป็น โฮมุระ อาเคมิ *คาแรคเตอร์ผู้พิทักษ์ Shugo Chara (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฟูจิซากิ นางิฮิโกะ,มาชิโระ ริมะ,ซันโจ ยูคาริ,คิเซกิ,โยรุ *วัยมันส์คนพันธุ์ เอ S.A.: Special A (Rose) พากย์เป็น ยามาโมโตะ เมงุมิ, ไซงะ จิโตเสะ, โออิคาวะ ยุย *ปฏิบัติการรักจักรกลทะยานฟ้า Infinite Stratos (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชาร์ล็อต ดูนัวร์, ชิโนโนโนะ ทาบาเนะ *สาวปิ๊งซื่งแท้งค์ Girls und Panzer (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยูคาริ อาคิยาม่า *การ์ดไฟท์! แวนการ์ด Cardfight!! Vanguard (DEX) พากย์เป็น ทัตสึนากิ โคริน , เซ็นโด เอมิ ,ไดมอนจิ นางิสะ *การ์ดไฟท์ แวนการ์ด จี Cardfight!! Vanguard G (Cartoon Club) (DEX) พากย์เป็น โอซาคากิ อุมิ *ดิจิมอนครอสวอร์ส (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ฮิโนะโมโตะ อาคาริ , อามาโนะ ยู *ไฮสคูล DXD High School DxD (REC) พากย์เป็น อาเชีย อาร์เจนโต, โซน่า *อภินิหารหุ่นรบพลังดี ไดมิเดเลอร์ Kenzen Robo Daimidaler (REC) พากย์เป็น ลิกันท์ซ ซีเบอรีย์, โทโมโยเซะ โมริโกะ *หุ่นจิ๋วประจัญบาน Danball Senki/Little Battlers Experience w (Rose) พากย์เป็น อิชิโมริ รินะ, โอโซระ ฮิโระ *หุ่นจิ๋วประจัญบาน วอร์ส Danball Senki Wars (REC) พากย์เป็น โชโนะยามะ ฮานาโกะ, อาจารย์นามิโตะ *Bayonetta : Bloody Fate (DEX) พากย์เป็น เชอเรซ่า *แก็งป่วน ก๊วนกวนผี/เพื่อนซี้ผีเพี้ยน (โมเดิร์นไนน์/ช่อง 7) พากย์เป็น น้ำฝน *ไซอิ๋ว เดอะมังกี้ (ช่อง7) พากย์เป็น ตือโป๊ยก่าย *โอ๊ย! สงสัยจัง (ช่อง7) พากย์เป็น กล้วยกล้วย *Log Horizon (DEX) พากย์เป็น มาริเอล, อิซูสุ *รักลวงป่วนใจ Nisekoi (TIGA) พากย์เป็น โอโนะเดระ โคซากิ *วันพีซ นิวเวิล์ด (DEX) พากย์เป็น เจ้าหญิงนางเงือก ชิราโฮชิ, โมโมโนะซึเกะ, รีเบคก้า *คนสืบผี Dusk Maiden of Amnesia (DEX) พากย์เป็น โอโคโนงิ โมโมเอะ *เซเลอร์มูน (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ลูน่าร์, เมโอ เซ็ตสึนะ, เซเลอร์สตาร์ ไฟท์เตอร์ *เซเลอร์มูน (ไรท์บียอนด์) พากย์เป็น ไอโนะ มินาโกะ, ลูน่าร์ *เซเลอร์มูน (โมเดิร์นไนน์ 2555) พากย์เป็น ไอโนะ มินาโกะ, ลูน่าร์ *เซเลอร์มูน คริสตัล Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ลูนาร์ , โอซากะ นารุ, เซเลอร์พลูโต / เมโอ เซ็ตสึนะ, คอน, ยูจิรัล *เซเลอร์มูน คริสตัล Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal (TIGA) พากย์เป็น เซเลอร์เมอร์คิวรี่ / มิซึโนะ อามิ, เซเลอร์พลูโต / เมโอ เซ็ตสึนะ *คินดะอิจิ กับคดีฆาตกรรมปริศนา รีเทิร์น Kindaichi Returns (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ไดโก มากิ *Saint Seiya Soul of Gold (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ฮิลดร้า *Miraculous Ladybug เลดี้บัค มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อยจอมพลัง (MCOT) พากย์เป็น แมริเน็ท (เลดี้บั้กส์) *จังกึมน้อยสู้...เพื่อฝัน Jang Geum's Dream (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น ยองเซง, ฮันซังกุง *แบล็คแคท Black Cat (Amigo) พากย์เป็น คิริซากิ เคียวโกะ *โดคุโระจัง ภูตสาวโหดทะลุมิติ Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan (Amigo) พากย์เป็น ซาบาโตะ, ซาคุโร่, ชิสุกิ *หน้ากากแก้ว Glass Mask (Amigo) พากย์เป็น ซาวาตาริ มินะ, มิสึกิ ซาเอโกะ, ฮิเมกาวะ อุตาโกะ *โทบอต หุ่นยนต์รถแปลงร่าง Tobot (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ดีแลน, ดอลลี่ *Kaitou Joker (DisneyXD) พากย์เป็น ฮาจิ *Ayupan x Bloody Bunny (LineTV) พากย์เป็น บลัดดี้ บันนี้ *มันมารุ นินจาเพนกวิน (ช่วงหลัง) Manmaru The Ninja Penguin (เคยออกTrue Spark) พากย์เป็น ซึเนจิโร่ *ทีนไททันส์โก! Teen Titans Go! (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น บีสท์ บอย *ทีนไททันส์ Teen Titans (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น สตาร์ไฟร์*ทีนไททั่นส์(Season 3-5) *มิกซ์มาสเตอร์ ไฟนอลฟอร์ซ Mix Master Final Force (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น โมลีน *แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ เกมการ์ดทะลุมิติ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin (MCOT,DEX) พากย์เป็น ซุยเรน (มาย ซันชายน์,DEX), เจ (ซาวารากิ จูริ,MCOT,แทนวิภาดา จตุยศพร) *แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (DEX) พากย์เป็น ซุนกุริ, โมโมเซะ คาจิสึ *แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ เบรฟ Battle Spirits Brave (DEX) พากย์เป็น พิม, ฟาน *แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ ฮีโร่ Battle Spirits Heroes (DEX) พากย์เป็น ทัตสึมิ โคตะ *แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ ซอยด์อายส์ Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (DEX) พากย์เป็น คิซากุระ คุคุริ *เทตสึจิน หุ่นเหล็กหมายเลข 28 Tetsujin 28 (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทาคามิซาว่า *มายเมโลดี้ หนูน้อยแห่งป่าเมอร์รี่แลนด์ Onegai My Melody (Rose) พากย์เป็น มายเมโลดี้ *Kekkaishi ผู้ผนึกมาร (Rose) พากย์เป็น สุมิมูระ สึมิโกะ, ยูกิมูระ โทคิโกะ, ไอฮิ, ทาสึกิ, ฮาโตริ มิกิ *จิ๊ค หุ่นเหล็กเทพพิทักษ์ Steel God Jeeg (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซาโอโตเมะ, ฮิมิกะ *ยมทูตสีขาว Momo The Girl God of Death (Rose) พากย์เป็น โคตะ, ฟูจิชิม่า *อัศจรรย์พันธุ์ป่วนจรวดทะลวงดวงดาว Oh! Edo Rocket (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซุนเป, โอ-นูอิ *Capeta (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไทระ คัปเปตะ (เด็ก), คุนิมิสึ *พาราไดซ์คิส Paradise Kiss (Wish Network) พากย์เป็น ไดสึเกะ "อิซาเบลลา" ยามาโมโตะ *อควอเรี่ยน Genesis of Aquarion (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ซึกุมิ โรเซ็นไมเยอร์, รีน่า รูน, โซเฟีย *อควอเรียน อีโวล Aquarion Evol (Rose) พากย์เป็น เซสสิก้า วอง, ครี โดโลเซร่า *Monster High (MCOT Family) พากย์เป็น โรเบคกา สตีม *Sonic Boom (Cartoon Network) พากษ์เป็น ไมลส์ "เทลส์" พราวเวอร์ *ปฐมบทสงครามจอกศักดิ์สิทธิ์ Fate/Zero (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทซากะ ริน, อิลิยาสฟีล ฟอน ไอนซ์แบร์น , ฮิซาอุ ไมยะ, เซล่า, ลิซ *สาวน้อยเวทมนตร์อิลิยา Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (REC) พากย์เป็น ลูเวียเจลิต้า เอเดลเฟลท์, เซล่า, ลิซ *Fate Stay/Night : Unlimited Blade works (TIGA) พากย์เป็น ไรเดอร์ , มาโต ซากุระ, เซลล่า, ยูคิกะ ซาเองุสะ *Fate/Stay Night Movie: Heaven's Feel - I. Presage Flower (DEX) *โมบิลสูทกันดั้ม ไอรอนบลัด ออแฟ็น Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (DEX) พากย์เป็น แอทรา มิกซ์ต้า, ยามากิ กิลเมอร์ตัน, อาซี่ กูรูมิน, เอคโค้ เทอร์ไบน์ *BeyBlade Burst (DisneyXD) พากย์เป็น อาโออิ บารุโตะ *BeyBlade Burst (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น โคมุราซากิ วาคิยะ *Yo-Kai Watch โย-ไค วอทช์ (Cartoon Network, MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น อิมาดะ คันจิ, วาชิคาเซะ คิราระ *ชินจัง เดอะมูฟวี่ เจ้าหนูกังฟูดุ๊กดิ๊ก (DEX) พากย์เป็น โนฮาระ ฮิมาวาริ , โบจัง *สไมล์พรีเคียว(MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น อากาเนะ ฮิโนะ(เคียวซันนี่) *สวีตพรีเคียว (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ชิราเบะ อาโกะ(เคียวมิวส์) *พริตตี้เคียว สแปลช สตาร์ (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น มิโชว ไม (เคียวอีเกร็ท/เคียววินดี้),โอตะ ยูโกะ *กัปตันซึบาสะ 2018 Captain Tsubasa (2018) (PPTVHD) พากย์เป็น โอโซระ ซึบาสะ *มายฮีโร่ อคาเดเมีย My Hero Academia (True4U) พากย์เป็น มิโดริยะ อิซึคุ, ฮากาคุเระ โทรุ (มนุษย์ล่องหน) *ฟรี ฉลามหนุ่มสู้สุดฝัน Free! (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น ฮาซึกิ นางิสะ *พระอภัยมณี พากย์เป็น นางผีเสื้อสมุทร, ปลาดาบ, สุดสาคร *ดิจิมอน แอปมอนสเตอร์ Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น กัตช์ม่อน โทคุซัทสึ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ฮิบิกิ (DEX) พากย์เป็น อามามิ อากิระ , ทาคิซาวะ มิโดริ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ดับเบิ้ล (DEX) พากย์เป็น โซโนซากิ วาคานะ / เครดอล โดพันท์ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ โอส (DEX) พากย์เป็น ซาโตนากะ เอริกะ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ โฟร์เซ (DEX) พากย์เป็น โนซามะ โทโมโกะ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ วิซาร์ด (DEX) พากย์เป็น โคโยมิ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ไกมุ (DEX) พากย์เป็น คาซึราบะ อะกิระ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ไดร์ฟ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ชิจิมะ คิริโกะ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ โกสต์ (DEX) *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ บิลด์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น อิสึริกิ มิโซระ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ จีโอ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ออร่า *อุลตร้าแมน กิงกะ (DEX) พากย์เป็น แอนดรอยวันซีโร่, ฮิโยริ *อุลตร้าแมน X (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยานาเซะ อาสึนะ *อุลตร้าแมนจี๊ด (DEX) พากย์เป็น เร็ม *อุลตร้าแมน รู้บ (DEX) พากย์เป็น มิสึรุกิ ซากิ *จูเรนเจอร์ (การ์ตูนอินเตอร์) พากย์เป็น แม่มดบันโดรา *เจ็ทแมน (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ฮายาซากะ อาโกะ/บลูสวอโลว์ *เดกะเรนเจอร์ เดอะมูฟวี่ (เมเซเว่น) พากย์เป็น โคโด โคอุเมะ (อุเมโกะ) หรือ เดกะพิ้งค์ *เดกะเรนเจอร์ ปะทะ อาบะเรนเจอร์ (ดรีมวิชั่น) พากย์เป็น โคโด โคอุเมะ (อุเมโกะ) หรือ เดกะพิ้งค์ *มาจิเรนเจอร์ ปะทะ เดกะเรนเจอร์ (ดรีมวิชั่น) พากย์เป็น โคโด โคอุเมะ (อุเมโกะ) หรือ เดกะพิ้งค์ *เกคิเรนเจอร์ เดอะมูฟวี่ (เด็กซ์) พากย์เป็น มิซากิ มิกิ และ เมเล *โกเซย์เจอร์ (Sun Entertainment) พากย์เป็น โมเน่ / โกเซย์เยลโล่ *โกบัสเตอร์ส (โรส) พากย์เป็น นากามุระ มิโฮะ และ ซากุราดะ ริกะ *พาวเวอร์เรนเจอร์ ไดโนฟอร์ซ เบรฟ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยุน โดฮี / เบรฟพิงค์ไดโน *มือถือยอดนักสืบ โฟนเบรฟเวอร์เซเว่น (เด็กซ์) พากย์เป็น ฮาเซคุระ มายูโกะ และ มิโด ยูริ ภาพยนตร์ *สตาร์ วอร์ส: ปัจฉิมบทแห่งเจได พากย์เป็น โรส ทิโค่ *Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever รวมพลังมาสค์ไรเดอร์ ฟอร์เอเวอร์ พากย์เป็น สึคุโยมิ รายการโทรทัศน์ *SPONGE ฉลาดสุดสุด (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น คิม ยอง รัน , แขกรับเชิญ ดาราเกาหลี *เกมซ่าท้ากึ๋น (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น คณะกรรมการ , ผู้ที่มาแสดงโชว์ *อัจฉริยะ ตัวกะเปี๊ยก (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น เด็กๆ , ผู้ใหญ่ *Lab Rats Challenge หนูฉลาด ท้าทดลอง (โมเดิร์นไนน์) *รายการเกาหลี ทางช่อง K Channel! (ช่องที่มีฉายทางเคเบิล) *Deadly Women สวยสังหาร (ช่อง 9) ซีรีส์ *บ้าบ๋า ย่าหยา...รักยิ่งใหญ่จากใจดวงน้อย The Little Nyonya (ทีวีไทย/ไทยพีบีเอส) หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์หญิงไทย